


A Cinderella's Story

by Zatana



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatana/pseuds/Zatana
Relationships: Cinderella/Lady Tremaine (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

So many times have I wondered what makes a family a family why the people that we have are not the family we deserve, they are the ones that stops us from our dreams makes us bent to their will manipulate us. These were Cinderella's thoughts. She was raised by lady Tremaine not as a maid but as a daughter. She had never knew her real mother and one of the rules that lady Tremaine bestowed upon Cinderella's father was that he would never tell her the truth. Alas, he couldn't anymore, he passed away when she was still very young. Although she thought that lady Tremaine was her real mother, Cinderella never felt loved enough... Growing up she was the one who was the black ship the not smart or beautiful or attractive enough and now she was 22. She had just graduated from College with Honours (not good enough of Course) her graduation was nothing important, no one from her supposed family attended, her Mother told her that she was devastated that she couldn't break her vacations to attend the ceremony. It was okay... Cinderella had some friends they were there, so she never felt lonely. Her mother considered her degree unimportant although her step sisters never graduated from their colleges or found any job to occupy themselves. They stayed there with their mother in the house that belonged to Cinderella but she didn't mind, she was the one that had moved out, of course she didn't have any money so, she got a scholarship for a Master's program that gave her a room in the University dorms,land at the long last she was happy. The classes were quite interesting and the library was open all day and there was always her friends around, for the fist time in her life she was really happy. Happiness doesn't last for long, thus Cinderella's joy was short lived. When the University had to close down for a month and she had nowhere to go, so she returned.


	2. A Day in Life

The days passed, melting together. Cinderella had forgotten how long she’d been in that Hell hole her mother called home. Her “beloved” mother always saw to make Cenedella’s stay unbearable but she didn’t mind, this torture was not new to her, she could go no where so she had to endure. Cinderella was a maid, a butler, a personal assistant of course all of these without a salary so, we could say she was a slave, in her own house non the less. She knew that she was in no position to protest, if she did, her mother would throw her out, so, obediently she tended everybody’s needs. Every day, she would cook, clean, listen to her mother’s nagging about her insubordination and deficiency, lady Tremaine’s words could not hurt Cinderella anymore she was used to them (but thanks to Cinderella’s friends Cinderella knew these words were untrue) she’s been listening them her whole life!   
In the evening Cinderella tried to study for her Master’s Degree, even though she had little free time, she wanted to keep up to her studies. Afterall, her education was the only thing that would take her out of that hell and far far away from her mother. While studding, she would be continuously interrupted, always on purpose, to make dinner, find her mother’s remote control or some times when lady Tremaine was bored, She would ask Cinderella about her studies so that she would say her opinion about them, of course her opinion was that Cinderella’s studies just like Cinderella, were unimportant, idiotic and unuseful; while her studies and her other daughter’s were better. The fun fact here was that lad Tremaine never finished her studies just like her daughters, although when asked she would state that the degree was not important because she had all the knowledge she needed. While talking about Cinderella, lady Tremaine would continue saying that she couldn’t understand how a child raided by her and being her flesh and blood could be so blunt. All that were Cinderella’s everyday life, although at times she would be very angry about her life, she knew that someday she would go away never to look back.


End file.
